bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer Missile
M42 and M58 Archer Missiles are multi-roled missiles used by the United Aerospace Command. Unlike modern missiles, they are designed to be used in the vacuum of space. Also unlike normal missile systems, they are stored in pods of 16-32 missiles in each pod. Design The M58 Archer missiles are heavily based off of Harpoon missiles from modern day navies. The difference is the missile is vacuum sealed, and has small thrusters on the sides of the missiles to allow it to "turn" through space. The M42 waws inspired from the Tomohawk VLS missile, and both designs were used in the making of the archer missile The missiles are stored inside small "pods" that are placed around the ship. The pods vary in size, and it depends on the amount of missiles placed inside of it. The larger the amount of missiles, the larger the pod would become. Variants There are two types of Archer Missiles, the M58 Archer missile is a more powerful missile, but is only stored in groups of 16 per pod. M42 Archer Missiles are stored in pods of 32, but much weaker then the latter. M58 Archer Missile M58 Archer Missiles are more powerful compared to M42 Archer pods, and travel at a much faster speed then them. They are fired from pods that are much smaller in size, but can only carry 16 of each missile. What is much better is that they are easier to mount on lighter warships as their size. During a refit for certain UAC ships, M58 Archer Pods were applied to them to increase their overall fire power and effectiveness in combat including the UAC Everest. M42 Archer Missile The M42 is a less powerful, and much older variant compared to the M58, mainly due to the pods being very large and bulky, taking up a large section of the ship. The lower power of the missiles meant that a larger number had to be placed inside the missile's pod. This would lead to having 32 missiles per pod for the M42, compared to the 16 in the M58. The missile is launched about 20 meters away from the ship in a forward direction, before the guidance systems are activaded, and it begins to head towards the target. Uses Due to their relatively low firepower against heavy warships, UAC ships use them as secondary weapons during ship to ship combat. After the initial Magnetic Accelerator Cannon salvo, they target their missiles at crippled vessels to strike weak points, and exposed parts of the ship. Archer missiles are also used against aircraft. Due to the size of aircraft though, the 12.7cm Point Defense Gun or an AA railgun would be better used for the situation. Ground targets are great targets for Archer missiles, given that many targets either move slowly, or are stationary, they are great when supporting UAC ground forces. Trivia *Archer Missiles are heavily inspired from Halo's Archer Missiles *Archer Missiles function almost similar to normal missiles, only that they are capable of being used in space Category:Technology Category:Missiles Category:Military Equiptment